


The General's Hat

by zheraya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zheraya/pseuds/zheraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sent to give some files to General Hux when you find his office empty.. at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written smut, ever. Ever. I am super embarrassed. /blush. Also, I apologize if this has been done before.

A distinct chill hit you as you timidly stepped into the general's office. Of course he would want to keep his rooms at an absurdly low temperature, you thought as you looked around. Every part of the room was immaculate to the point of feeling more like a museum exhibit than anything else. The back wall of the room was a massive window looking out over the galaxy. Only when your attention finally made its way to the desk at the far of the room did you notice the general wasn't actually there. At this point you weren't sure what you should do, as the officer who gave you the files specifically told you to place them directly into Hux's hands. But you feared waiting around in the general's office would only annoy him, and you didn't want to risk it. You slowly made your way closer to the desk and slid the file onto the edge. That's when you saw it. At the back corner of the desk sat Hux's uniform hat. 

In your time on the _Finalizer_ , you would only see General Hux on rare occasion. You guessed any associating with the common rabble wasn't exactly high on his list of priorities. But when you had gotten a look at the man, his appearance took you by surprise. He couldn't have been much older than you, and yet here he was, commanding a massive ship and taking control of the entire galaxy. Not to mention, he was.. exceptionally handsome, even considering the stern expression that never seemed to falter. But what stood out the most to you, and likely everyone else on the base, was his bright red hair, just noticeable beneath the hat that rested only an arm's length away. Red hair wasn't exactly common among the human population in this part of the galaxy, and you are honestly convinced that he is the only redhead you've seen in your entire life. It only added to his appeal. The way he exuded confidence, power, and sheer ruthlessness had a particular effect on you whenever you had the privilege of watching him stride past your desk. And it was no wonder your mind tended to wander from your duties on those days. 

Looking over your shoulder, you check to make sure you are indeed alone before you gingerly pick up the general’s hat. It wasn’t as heavy as you assumed it would be, and you brought your index finger up to feel the metal insignia of the First Order sewn onto the front. Suddenly you got a mischievous idea. You walked over to the window, standing close enough to just make out your reflection. With a little smirk, you placed Hux’s hat on your head and examined yourself. It fit surprisingly well, despite the tight knot of hair at the back of your head, regulation standard. A shiver ran up your spine as you considered just how powerful the owner of this hat would eventually become. Hux had the potential to command the entire galaxy and then some. Your thoughts drifted to what it might be like to have the most powerful man in the galaxy on top of -- 

“And what exactly do you think you‘re doing here?” a low, stern voice startled you back to reality. You spun quickly, backing up against the window and your heart stopped when your eyes met the source. There at the entrance to the office stood General Hux himself with an icy glare threatening to tear into your very being. 

“Sir-- I-- Forgive me,” you managed to choke out as you tore the hat from your head and placed it back on the desk. You cursed yourself for not hearing the door open. Hot tears of embarrassment began to string in your eyes as you stared at the floor, unable to bring yourself to look at the man. You stood frozen on the spot, heart pounding in your chest, trying to will your legs to move. You would lose your job for sure. 

Hux walked slowly towards you with his arms behind his back, expression unchanging until he stood directly in front of you. You kept your gaze downward, still unable to look at him. He turned slightly towards his desk and picked up the hat, studying it briefly. 

“Put it back on,” he commanded. This caused you to look up incredulously with wide eyes. 

“S-sir?” 

Hux huffed and glowered down at you before extending the hat towards you. 

“I said.. Put. It. On,” he growled at you with a terrifying sneer that had you obeying without question. With the general’s hat back in place on your head, your gaze turned back downward and you shifted uncomfortably, unsure of where this situation was going. Was this his own cruel was of adding to you humiliation? 

Hux took a step closer to you, bringing your bodies tantalizingly close to one another. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest and you breaths became heavy with your growing arousal that he no doubt would notice. 

He brought a hand up to your chin and grazed his thumb across your lips slowly, causing your eyes to flutter closed. Suddenly you felt the same hand grab your face, pulling it up into a rough, passionate kiss. A whimper escaped you as Hux used his body as a means to shove you back into the window, his thigh forcing your legs apart. You opened your mouth to accommodate the general’s tongue that had been demanding entrance. As his tongue began to explore your mouth, he hitched his thigh up into your sex, causing you to moan into the general’s mouth. He chuckled darkly and began to place wet kisses down your jaw, stopping to nip at your ear. You wanted so badly to touch him, but knew he wouldn’t approve. Yet you couldn’t resist pressing your hips forward to grind slowly on his thigh in an attempt at release.

“Such a needy little thing,” he hummed into your ear, removed his leg from between yours, eliciting a desperate whine from you. He shushed and cupped your face gently. 

“Worry not, love,” he reassured, kissing your lips softly as he brought his other hand down to lift your skirt . Two fingers pushed aside your panties and slid expertly into you. You groaned and let your head fall down onto his shoulder as he began slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of you. At this point, you can hardly control your movements, and start to rut against his hand when he brings his thumb to press against your clit. A gasp escapes you at the new sensation and he starts to fuck you in earnest with his hand, breath hot and heavy against your neck. You could feel the familiar pressure building inside you and your walls clenched around his fingers. The thumb on your clit began rubbing in circles and it was impossible to hold back any longer. Your back arches and he brings his free arm around your waist to hold you as your orgasm rips through you. Hux stills the fingers inside you and lets you ride out your pleasure on them as he roughly sucks and bites under your ear, surely leaving a mark.

Without warning, in the daze of your receding orgasm, you felt yourself being unceremoniously pulled from the window and roughly bent over the desk. Hux grabbed a fistful of your hair and shoved your head down onto the cold surface. The sting of the impact to your cheek shot a white hot wave of arousal through your body. You felt your skirt being pulled up and your panties yanked down just enough to expose your sex to the cold air. The clink of Hux’s belt being unfastened reached your ears, and soon after, his zipper lowered. You felt the head of his cock teasing your folds, making you moan into the desk. He wasted no time shoving himself inside you up to the hilt, filling you so much that you couldn’t hold back a high-pitched yelp. Hux yanked your head up by your hair and slammed back onto the desk.

“Shut up, slut,” Hux hissed into your ear before relentlessly thrusting himself into you. You had to bite your lip painfully hard to keep yourself from crying out again. His grunts reached your ears as he continued pounding you into his desk. The hand that wasn’t pressing your head into the desk was clutching at your hip, fingers digging in enough to leave bruises. His cock was hitting all the right places inside you with each harsh thrust and you could feel a second orgasm building up within you. You whimper softly to signal to him that you were getting close, and his thrusts became erratic. You could feel the desperation in his movements and the thought of it sent you spiraling over the edge with a moan. With your walls clenched tightly around him, Hux managed a few more hard thrusts before coming inside you with a broken groan. Neither of you moved for several seconds as you both composed yourselves. You gasped as you felt the general slip out of you. Once you were able to stand, you turned to find that Hux had already gotten his uniform back in perfect condition and was slicking his hair back into place. You pulled your panties back up and smoothed down your skirt before you stared stupidly up at him. 

“You may go,” he said with a bored expression as he sat down to look through the files you had brought him.

Struggling to wrap your head around what had just happened, you turned to make your way to the door when you heard Hux clear his throat behind you. When you turned to look back at him, he looked from your face to the top of your head with a raised brow. Your eyes widened as the realization hit you. Feeling the blush rising in your cheeks, you reached up to remove the hat you had completely forgotten about. You set it down onto the general’s desk and quickly turned to leave the room without a word.


End file.
